


The Road Less Traveled By

by englandwouldfalljohn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angst, M/M, Post-Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englandwouldfalljohn/pseuds/englandwouldfalljohn
Summary: The cabbie had been clever. Really, truly clever. And Sherlock Holmes... he had been wrong.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 25





	The Road Less Traveled By

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter Prompt by [ notjustmom ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/works): “Clever”

The cabbie had been clever. Really, truly clever. And Sherlock Holmes... he had been wrong. 

The wan beep of the monitors gave John the impression of birds chirping, of a doleful salute from life to the man now slipping away. Perhaps they had only just met, but there was something in the soul of Sherlock Holmes—in his wary eyes and his cautious smile—that had given John the undeniable sense of coming home. A pair of soldiers, they were, standing shoulder to shoulder to face a world not made for them. Carving out a space was something John had almost resolved to do with his Sig, and then there had been this man. This bold, brilliant man, who barreled through the pain and swept him away from himself.

Now here, a matter of countable hours after their roads first merged, sat a horrible detour. John had watched men die, good men and bad. He had saved lives, and yes, he had taken a few. His therapist had asked him how he had grieved, and he had done the sensible thing. He lied. War was what it was, and his wars had begun in childhood. He had steeled more than his nerves over the years, John Watson had. He steeled his heart. 

But tonight, for Sherlock, one lonely tear fell. 

_Beep._


End file.
